1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross country ski, and more particularly to an improved bottom running surface for a cross country ski.
2. Background Art
In a cross country ski, it is desirable that the bottom surface be formed with recesses which inhibit rearward movement of the ski, with these recesses being formed in a manner to provide relatively little frictional resistance or other resistance to forward motion of the ski over the snow's surface. Thus, when the skier is traveling uphill, the ski is able to grip the snow to prevent rearward sliding. On the other hand, when the ski is gliding, for example, on a downhill run, the small frictional resistance is desirable.
Another factor is that it is desirable to have the ski glide in a forward direction over the snow's surface in a manner to minimize any noise that may be created. It is common for a cross country ski to form something of a buzzing sound as the ski slides over the snow's surface.
There are various groove configurations for skis. One configuration which has appeared in the prior art is to provide the ski with a plurality of semicircular or scalloped shaped recesses, with the concave face of the curved recess facing in a rearward direction, and with the bottom surface of the recess slanting gradually downwardly toward the bottom of the surface of the ski in a rearward direction.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a cross country ski having an improved bottom surface configuration which provides adequate resistance to rearward sliding of the ski over the snow's surface, while minimizing frictional resistance to a forward gliding movement of the ski over the snow, and also to alleviate or reduce unwanted noise that can result from the ski gliding over the snow's surface.